A Reminder
by alatarwen
Summary: A quick, not very well written story about Aragorn


A Reminder  
  
Aragorn had long been accustom to living with little or no sleep by the time they reached Rohan, but as the people of Edoras prepared to depart for their haven he was overwhelmed by exhaustion. He sat down at a table in the empty hall and lay his head in his arms.  
  
He was roused by cheering outside. Wondering what could have possible ignited such an erruption from the people who were being forced from their homes, he rose. The door burst open and Eowyn ran to him shouting, 'It's over! The war is over!'  
  
Confused, Aragorn moved her from his path and went outside. There, riding towards the city, was an army. Perhaps a thousand men from Gondor, Aragorn could tell from their armor. He followed the people of the city through the gates, out into the open field to greet the Gondoreans, wondering how this proved that the war was over. They looked happy, yes, but that could be becuase they were driven from their own land and were glad to find allys. Then he noticed something else.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, Aragorn," the wizard said with a smile. "I have returned. And this is a happy day!"  
  
"Is this what it seems?" asked Aragorn suspiciously. Gandalf laughed and nodded towards the men that were now unmounting and being swarmed by the Rohirrim. Suddenly there was somone hugging him around the waist.  
  
"Frodo?" Aragorn knelt down, staring unbelieving at the hobbit. He hugged him tightly, overwhelmed by relief. "You're alright! Is it done?"  
  
Frodo took an empty chain from his pocket and nodded. But when Aragorn asked what happened he seemed not to hear and ran over to the rest of the hobbits.  
  
"I don't understand." Aragorn turned to Gandalf, had was smoking his pipe. "How can this be?"  
  
"Do you need to question such a glorious day?" the wizard asked. "I think perhaps you should be heading back since there is no more to do here. You may not be to late."  
  
Aragorns mind turned to Arwen. Quickly he found his horse and was off on his way back to Rivendell. Days, weeks, months, he wasn't sure how long it took him to reach the woods where the fellowship had been born. Time seemed strange, for to him it was a mere blink of an eye and he was there.  
  
It was a sad sight to behold. The once radiant forest was dull and empty. It seemed from the silence that even the birds had gone. Wandering Rivendell, Aragorn found no one.  
  
"She is gone." Aragorn turned to the voice and saw, standing alone, Elrond. "She left four days ago."  
  
Aragorn bowed his head. Tears threated to fall but he held them back. This had been what he wanted, but had he really thought he would survive to live after she had gone?  
  
"She was reluctant to go," Elrond said softly, trying to comfort him. "She asked that this be given to you."  
  
He handed Aragorn a silver braclet. On it was engraved their names, Arwen and Estel, and the words 'I'm sorry' in elvish. Aragorn thanked Elrond.  
  
"I had hoped against hope," Aragorn said, "that if this day was to come..."  
  
"You cannot follow her," Elrond said. "You know that. I know you love her, but I believe this is best for her. Our worlds are different. If she stayed in your world she would encounter grief which in our worlds is rare. For elves, grief is magnified compared to men. She could not see this, but in the end understood it."  
  
"You have won then," Aragorn said. He regreted the bitterness in his voice and added softly, "And you are right."  
  
"I am sorry Estel." Elrond laid a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn nodded and turned away. He wandered to a place he and Arwen shared many moments together. There his sat down and put his head in his hands. He let go his hold on his tears and let them fall.  
  
"Aragorn?" A hand shook him, but it was not Elronds voice. "Aragorn?"  
  
He raised his head and, with some confusion, realized he was not in Rivendell. It took him a minute to remember that he was in Edoras. And the war was not over.  
  
"I'm sorry, Legolas," Aragorn said as he stood up. "How long have I slept?"  
  
"Not long," Legolas said. He looked concerned. "Sit down a moment, there is no rush."  
  
"There is always a rush in these times," Aragorn said, but he sat down. Legolas sat beside him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I've been having strange dreams," Aragorn said. His friendship with Legolas made it easy to confide, which he believed would help him release his mind enough to concentrate on what was ahead of them. "The war ends before we even reach Mordor. Where ever it is that I have the dreams is where I find out. The Men of Gondor ride to tell us of the victory, Frodo with them. And then I am in Rivendell." He fell silent.  
  
"And Arwen has sailed to the Undying Lands with her people." Aragorn looked at Legolas questioningly. The elf smiled. "I have heard you sing the songs of Luthien Tinuviel and Beren. And I have also seen you and Arwen together. You did not speak if the return to Rivendell was a good one."  
  
"You're very perceptive," Aragorn said.  
  
"I am an elf," Legolas said with a grin. "And besides, listening to you sing was much better than listening to the grumbling of Master Dwarf." He got no reaction from his friend. "Do you wish to speak more of this dream? If I can help I will, for even though you sleep I can see you get no rest."  
  
"No." Aragorn shook his head. "There is much to be done before our journey to Helm's Deep. And merely mentioning the dreams to you has rested my mind."  
  
"Though not enough, I fear," Legolas said. The smile was no longer on his face. "I know you long to be at her side. I also know you would send her with the rest of her people if you could."  
  
"It is best for her," Aragorn said.  
  
"It is tearing you in two," Legolas said. "It is her choice, so you need not worry yourself with such matters until the time comes. I beleive she will make the right choice."  
  
"I just wish to see her again."  
  
"And you will," Legolas said confidently. "I do not know her well, but I know well the heart of an elf. She will not give in so easily."  
  
Aragorns hand went to the star which hung around his neck. A smile graced his lips, sad though it was. It was a comfort to be reminded how stubborn Arwen could be. It gave him hope that he would atleast see her once more. And Legolas was right, the choice was not his. He needed to keep his mind on what was at hand. They still had a war to fight.  
  
"Come," Aragorn said. "We have work to do!" 


End file.
